User blog:Drac Attack/QM Theory Dev Blog 1: Theoretical Physics Meets Wizards and Magic
'Quantum Matrix Theory Development Blog 1: Theoretical Physics meets Wizards and Magic' 'Monday, September 17, 2012' Now, let's be honest here. Magic doesn't exist in the real world. But it does in RuneScape. And RuneScape seems to follow many of the same laws of physics that the real world does. I think the most obvious example of this is the fact that there are HUMANS in RuneScape. Humans evolved on Earth, and Guthix brought them there through the World Gate. Now, we know that if you tweak the laws of physics just a little bit, everything would fall apart, and the Universe as we know it would not exist. So, how can humans, who are made up of complex chemicals that would not exist if the laws of physics were different, exist in a completely different universe than ours? The answer is simple: the laws of physics have to be the SAME or so similar that they still allow for their existence. But back to the issue of magic. The laws of physics as we know them simply don't allow for it. You can't just...conjure up a ball of fire in your hand using nothing but a few little rocks that you can hold in your palm. And you can't convert a hunk of coal into a pile of gold coins in the real world. You simply can't! But you can in RuneScape. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! And I have your answer. It's called Quantum Matrix Theory, and I've been developing it over the past month or so. Now imagine an area of empty space. There is nothing in it, it is devoid of any type of matter that you can touch, feel, or sense. Or is it? See, my theory holds that there is an invisible sea of energy that exists all around us. The very reason why this energy exists is to prevent the plane of Gielinor from collapsing under its own weight. It is this medium, which is called the Quantum Matrix, that is the source of ALL magic, whether directly or indirectly. So....what will my theory do exactly? Well, first of all, it will explain many of the unexplained mysteries of Gielinor including but not limited to: *How magic works *Why gods exist, and what they really are *What the Stone of Jas is, and what it really does *How rune stones work, and why they make your life so much easier *How magic can be used without runes *How you can turn a worthless hunk of rock into solid gold with alchemy *How you can raise people from the dead *And much, much more.... Secondly, it will add on to existing lore and allow for magic to be expanded beyond the several elements that exist in lore (these two are if it is accepted by the roleplaying community). Thirdly, it will give a sound theoretical base for the rest of the community to work off of, and foster a broader understanding of the mysteries that exist in lore in RuneScape. Now, before I wrap up this (first!) blog post on my super-amazing theory, I'd like to make one thing clear. I am aware that there already is a theory floating out there to explain how magic works. My theory is not designed to supplant it, it is designed as an alternative that is more agreeable to the laws of physics as we know them in our universe. Also, if anyone would like to help me out with developing this theory (I'm pretty far along already), or if you want to see what I've got so far, just message me. I can't get this done on my own very quickly now that I'm in college and busy. And I'd love to get feedback from people on what I HAVE gotten done so far. More blog posts coming soon! ~Drac. Category:Blog posts Category:Magic Category:Community